


When you smile I melt inside

by caluhm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is 18, Luke is 15, M/M, Michael is mentioned literally once, awkwardblushystalker!luke, but nothing sexual happens, calums 16 but who cares, delieveryboy!ashton, im sorry, sOo not gonna tag, this is kind of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caluhm/pseuds/caluhm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wanted to cry at how attractive Ashton looked in the red shirt that had the pizza palace logo in the left corner. The shirt was a little tight around the arms and it showed off his biceps more than it probably should. His unruly curly hair was tied back with a red bandana and life was so cruel to Luke-and just what did he do to deserve this?</p><p>or the one where Luke is Ashton's younger neighbor and Luke sometimes admires him at the pizza place where he works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you smile I melt inside

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is pissing me off, it keeps deleting half of the one shot.
> 
> So hopefully it works this time!

"Luke stop being a creep."

Luke jumped at the sudden voice, not expecting for anyone to come into the room.

"Why would you do that, you can't just sneak up on me like that! Why are you in here." Luke scoffed putting a hand over his chest, he's pretty sure Jack just gave him a heart attack.

He just wanted to watch his hot neighbor as he helped his mom bring groceries in the house and drool over his bare chest in peace.

"Well I mean I live here so."

"Not in my room you don't." Luke retorted, turning his attention back out the window only to be met with disappointment as the car doors were all closed. "C'mon Jack, you made me miss my chance!"

Jack just let out a laugh, "He's way out of your league, not to mention you're 15 and he's 18 Lukey boy."

"It's only a three year age difference!"

"He's my age bud." 

"So? You and Faith are three years apart." Luke argued.

Jack let out a slow breath and shook his head, "It's different. Me and Faith are legal, you and Ashton wouldn't. Does Ashton even know who you are?" Jack teased, but he knew Ashton did. He's overheard him talk about Luke with his color haired friend, Michael he thinks his name is a few times and he didn't like that at all.

A scowl left Luke's lips as he threw a cologne bottle that was on his dresser at Jack, which didn't even come close to hitting the older boy because no-Ashton has no idea who he is. And it hurts Luke because Luke is pretty damn sure he's in love with the hot senior but Luke's too much of a wimp to act on his feelings. "We don't talk about that."

Jack just smiled and shook his head, not telling the younger boy that at one point Jack was that little sophomore with a hopeless crush on the hot shot senior that everyone fawned over but then one day they just suddenly became friends and now he's pretty sure she's the one he wants to marry. But that'd give him false hope so he kept that to himself. "Whatever little bro, just stop being a freak and watching what he does out the window. That's borderline stalkerish."

Luke just brushed him off, he can watch Ashton if he wants. "No it's not."

"You could go to jail for being a stalker." Jack pointed out, leaning against Luke's door frame.

A look of horror crossed over Luke's face, "Look at me, I wouldn't be able to survive jail!"

"Then stop being a little stalker freak or else your noodle limbs will be broke in half." Jack chuckled.

Luke just scoffed in return and looked at his alarm clock before looking back at Jack and giving him a sweet smile, "Hey do you think you could drive me to the Pizza Palace in like 20 minutes?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "You go there like every other day. Don't you get sick of eating pizza?"

Luke shook his head, "One can never get sick of pizza." or get sick of seeing Ashton all cute in his red work uniform.

"Whatever Luke but sure as long as you have money." 

Luke nodded and made a face once Jack walked away and closed Luke's door. Jacks funny for thinking Luke's actually going to order pizza, especially when Ashton works the cash register. That'd be way to stressful, he can barely walk past him in the hallways without fainting.

That's when Luke smacked himself because yeah, it's a little weird how he knew Ashton's work schedule but he was just a boy with a crush.

20 minutes later Luke found himself sitting at one the booths close to the counter but far enough where if(okay when) he stared he wouldn't get caught if he accidentally stared for too long.

Luke wanted to cry at how attractive Ashton looked in the red shirt that had the pizza palace logo in the left corner. The shirt was a little tight around the arms and it showed off his biceps more than it probably should. His unruly curly hair was tied back with a red bandana and life was so cruel to Luke-and just what did he do to deserve this?

He was watching him smile, his perfect smile at customers as he took their orders. Looking at the rest of the workers he noticed a certain black haired boy.

[limp noodle]: guess what 

[calpal]: what

[limp noodle]: guess whose at pizza palace

[calpal]: Ashton?

[limp noodle]: obviously I wouldn't be here if he wasn't 

[limp noodle]: no Michael is and he's working?

[calpal]: wait like Ashton's really hot friend Michael????

[limp noodle]: how many other Michael's do we talk about 

[calpal]: ok true

[calpal]: but since when? Wtf

[limp noodle]: idk but get over here

[calpal]: I cant my moms not here 

[limp noodle]: didn't u get ur drivers license yesterday?

[calpal]: no I failed the test bc I ran 2 stop lights then ran over the curb bc I was avoiding hitting a squirrel 

[calpal]: life isn't fair to me

A bubble of laughter escaped from his lips and he quickly covered his mouth not wanting people to stare at him. He locked his phone and looked up again, eyes meeting a certain pair of hazel ones. His gaze immediately dropped back down to the table as his cheeks flushed a bright pink because why was he looking at me? He decided to stay for a few more minutes, pretend like he was waiting for someone before leaving.

He's done this one too many times, the first time he came to admire Ashton in his work habitat he had stayed too long and got kicked out by the manager because he didn't order anything in the timespan he was there. As he came in more and more he realized that if he sits and waits as if he's waiting for someone then leave everything will be good.

Getting up from the booth he took one last glance at the older boy and let out a long sigh before making his way out the door. Maybe if he had looked back once more he would've seen Ashton watching him leave, but he didn't.

 

-

 

It was a Friday night and Luke was down in a slight slump.

Earlier that day he had completely bombed his math test, getting a 42 on it. Then at lunch he had spilled spaghetti all over his favorite sweater, then during his free period he went to the music room with Calum and broke a string on the guitar which resulted in getting yelled at by Mr. Dun. Once he got home he got lectured by his mom for the low grade in math, and that she's a math teacher and will always help him. To top it all off he hadn't seen Ashton at all today, not even once. He didn't even work that day so he couldn't just go and see his face to cheer him up either.

Currently Luke was sitting on the couch flipping his phone between his fingers with Calum's legs on top of his. Calum was telling Luke jokes to try and get a smile out of him but it wasn't working. So he decided on showing him the cutest dog page on Instagram.

"Hey do you want a pizza? I kind of want a pizza." Luke then asked, interrupting Calum's scrolling. Calum glanced up at Luke and shrugged, "Sure I could go for a pizza."

Luke nodded and scrolled through his contacts getting to the Pizza Palace and dialed the number.

"Hi, it's the Pizza Palace what can I get you?"

Luke's eyes widen as the all too familiar voice came through the line and he almost dropped the phone. Calum just looked at him funny.

"Are you still there?" Ashton asked and Luke's heart sped up. But why was he working?

"U-uh yeah, um sorry." Luke cleared his throat. "Yeah um, can I get a large pepperoni with mushrooms and a dozen hot wings?" Luke asked shakily, chewing on his lip ring.

"Yep! Pick up or deliver?"

Luke's mood changed immediately, Ashton sounded so happy and cheerful it was contagious.

"Deliver." Luke answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Address please?"

"The house next to yours--I er sorry um, that was-uh yeah it's 529 Oakland Street." Luke embarrassingly stumbled over his words, cheeks flushed and he pinched Calum's leg to stop him from laughing.

A small giggle left Ashton's lips and Luke wanted to hear that on repeat for the rest of his life, "Alright, you're one of the Hemmings right? Or wrong house next to mine?"

"Yeah, Luke Hemmings." Luke breathed out, not even caring that the last sentence was meant to tease him.

"Alright Luke, it comes out to be 22.15 and it'll be about thirty minutes." Ashton replied and the way he said his name had Luke's mind go into overdrive.

"Sounds good."

"Alright have a good night bye!"

After Luke had hung up he looked at Calum and his cheeks were still a bright red. "I just had a conversation with Ashton Irwin."

Calum cackled at Luke's expression, "Just wait until he gets here and you actually have to talk to him." He smirked eyes wide in mock horror.

"No no no, Calum you do it. I can't do that, I'll make a fool out of myself!"

Calum shook his head, "You already have I don't think you can do much worse. You're such an awkward child and who says he's the one that'll be delivering it?"

Luke pouted but inside he was freaking out, on one hand he hopes its Ashton. On the other he hopes its someone else so he doesn't have to talk to him and make himself look like an idiot and have Ashton never talk to him again.

30 minutes later the doorbell rang and Luke looked at Calum who waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Calum go." Luke demanded and he received a kick to the side for a reply.

"No it's your house you go."

"But what if it's Ashton?" Luke whined quietly.

"Be a man, if you don't go now I'll scream that you have a crush on him." Calum threatened as the doorbell rang again.

Luke narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't."

"One." Calum started.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Two."

Luke just sat there staring challengingly at the kiwi boy, he wouldn't actually do anything.

"Three." Calum said simply before opening his mouth. 

Luke groaned loudly cutting him off, "Fine my god."

Calum just watched, a expression of triumph on his face.

Luke opened the door and was met with a smiling Ashton holding a pizza box with a white wings box on top, "22.15." Ashton told him and Luke's palms started sweating.

"Uh yeah, right." Luke mumbled pulling a twenty and then seven ones from his pocket and gave Ashton the money while Ashton gave Luke the boxes and then the receipt. "Keep the rest of the change." Luke told him smiling weakly as his cheeks heated up for no reason.

Just being around Ashton turned him into an awkward shit that had him with permanent red cheeks and a racing heart.

The two just stood there staring at each other before Calum interrupted their little moment with a 'Jesus hemmings I'm a growing boy I need pizza!'. "Okay well, um have a good night Luke." Ashton smiled and Luke could feel the blush creeping down his neck.

"You too Ashton." Luke said softly before realizing Ashton never told him his name, but Ashton didn't comment so Luke didn't either.

"Enjoy the pizza and--oh, make you really look over your receipt." Ashton then gave him a wink before turning around and making his way back to his car.

Luke shut the door and let out a shaky breath leaning his back against it, he cannot believe he just talked to Ashton Irwin.

"Dude what is taking so long?" Calum asked, his voice echoing throughout the house.

"I'm coming, just-just give me a minute to collect myself." Luke called back before talking another breath and started walking towards the living room.

It was his third piece of pizza when Ashton's last words sunk in. 

"Hey where's the receipt?" Luke asked, curious as to what's on the receipt.

Calum raised an eyebrow at the sudden eagerness but gave the blond the little white slip of paper.

Luke's eyes trailed over the words and numbers, pouting when it looked like a regular receipt. He sighed and threw it on the table when he found nothing on it.

"Hey what's that?" Calum asked, picking up the receipt off of the table smirking as he read whatever was on the back of the receipt.

Luke raised an eyebrow and made grabbing hands towards it, "What is it?"

Calum had a smug look as he handed over the paper, Luke's eyes widened and he bit his lip to contain the grin that was about to split his face as he read the sloppy hand writing.

This is the only way I'd get the courage to do this so like I rlly hope u call me or something :) 834-1249 Ash xx


End file.
